peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 August 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-08-23 ; Comments *Peel plays the debut single of Gallon Drunk. Sessions *Wedding Present #6, recorded 24th May 1988, repeat, first broadcast 30 May 1988. Available on John Peel Sessions 1987-1990 CD, 1993 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD122) and The Complete Peel Sessions 6xCD, 2007 (Castle CMXBX 1447). *King Of The Slums only session, recorded 12th April 1988, repeat, first broadcast 26 April 1988. No known commercial release. Tracklisting * Happy Hate Me Nots: Things Wearing Thin (LP - Out) Waterfront * King Of The Slums: Venerate Me Utterly (session) * Siddeleys: Are You Still Evil When You're Sleeping? (12" - Sunshine Thuggery) Sombrero * Azucar Moreno: Breathless = Aunque Me Falte El Aire (Lerele Mix) (12") Epic * Wedding Present: Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now? (session) (back announced only) *'File 1' cuts in 2:32 from end of next track *Beautiful Pea Green Boat: Hammers Of Islam (7" - The Powerhouse / Hammers Of Islam) Third Mind #3 @''' *Playboys: Rock City (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume 3) Link *Doctor K. Introducing Cheekie Bee: Doctor K's "Summer Madness" (12") I.M.W. *King Of The Slums: Fanciable Headcase (session) *Sweet Inspirations: Try A Little Tenderness (v/a LP - Stax Sirens & Volt Vamps) Stax *Gallon Drunk: Please Give Me Something (7" - Snakepit) Gallon Drunk *EPMD: Strictly Business (Radio Mix) (12") Fresh '''@ *Wedding Present: Take Me I'm Yours (session) *Slickers: Man Beware (v/a LP - The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) Trojan *Wilderness Children: Go To Hell (7" - We're A Council House Punk Rock Band) Doss *Mudhoney: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (7" - Touch Me I'm Sick • Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More) Sub Pop *Eric B. & Rakim: Lyrics Of Fury (LP - Follow The Leader) MCA *King Of The Slums: Big Girls Blouse (session) *Smiths: What Difference Does It Make? *Joe Tex: One Monkey Don't Stop No Show (2xLP - The Very Best Of Joe Tex) Charly R&B *Zombie Squad: Surfing With The Contras (7") Anthrax @''' *Wink Martindale: America: An Affirmation (7") Ranwood '''@ & *Wedding Present: Unfaithful (session) *Queen Latifah: Princess Of The Posse (12" - Princess Of The Posse / Wrath Of My Madness) BCM *King Of The Slums: Leery Bleeder (session) *Kursaal Flyers: A Former Tour De Force Is Forced To Tour (LP - A Former Tour De Force) Waterfront *feedtime: I Don't Wanna Go Out (LP - Cooper-S) Megadisc #1 *Armando Bila Chijumane: Kamakhalawana (v/a LP - The Heartbeat Of Soweto) Serengeti :(JP: 'That was for Annie's birthday and this only a week to go, is for mine, the Wedding Present') *Wedding Present: Happy Birthday (session) #2 Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 2. Tracks marked @''' are available on '''File 3. Tracks marked &''' are available on '''File 4. File ;Name *1) John Peel 23rd Aug 1988 *2) john peel show tapes 7a 1988 *3) 1988-08-xx Peel Show LE016 *4) 1988-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE017 ;Length *1) 1:36:50 (to 1:35:31) *2) 46:13 (30:05-39:37) (35:05-37.05 unique) *3) 1:33:57 (from 1:29:55) *4) 1:34:58 (until 0:04:22) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Tim *2) Many thanks to Happy Otter *3) Created from LE016 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *4) Created from LE017 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Youtube *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes